Dog Eat Dog World
by MurderedLove
Summary: Loosely based off of 101 Dalmations, Jasper feels that he and his "pet" need companions. M for suggestive themes.


**I don't own Twilight, or 101 Dalmations.**

Edward pressed a few key on his piano, and frowned, shaking his head slightly. He tried the notes again, but in a different pitch. This got a better reaction out of him.

His dog, Jasper, watched his pet, and did a little frowning of his own. Lately, the only thing that could make Edward smile—or show any emotions really—was the music he wrote. And whether he believed it or not, neither one of them was getting any younger, and they were both lonely. Sure, they had each other, but, looking around their small apartment that was slightly cluttered, they need a woman's touch. Both of them. And they weren't going to find her sitting here, far away from society as possible, writing music.

Huffing, Jasper went over to the front door, and picked up his leash. Walking over and laying it down on the piano bench next to Edward, he whined.

Edward paused and sighed. Looking at his watch he told Jasper, "You know that I want to finish this song up before the week is ove—" he stopped, seeing the look on his dog's face. The one that clearly said, '_You've been at this for hours.' Now get your lazy ass up._

Sighing once more, Edward replied with his "Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up."

Nodding his head once in triumph, Jasper waited to be restrained with the flimsy rope that was supposed to keep him from going wild. As if.

Edward had grown up in a very privileged home, but he lived very modestly for a man of his wealth and talent. He composed music for a living, and had sold many pieces of his work. Each one had been so magnificent that he had been paid a small fortune for each composition.

But, as was stated earlier, he lived a very modest life. His bachelor pad had one bed, one bath, and a small living room with an even smaller kitchenette. Jasper figured that when Edward finally met someone, they would move into a real house. Because the only good thing about this place was that it had a very small fireplace. Even things that were supposed to be luxurious were limited.

Glancing up at Edward, Jasper watched as he silently but quickly locked the door behind them. The pooch just couldn't figure out why Edward was still a single man. As far as humans went, Jasper supposed that his owner was good-looking. He had a full head of flaming red, brown, and gold hair. At least he wasn't bald. The man's face was all angles, and had a sharp jaw-line. He had large green eyes that were usually hidden behind a pair of glasses that gave him a mysterious edge to him, and made him look smart and artistic at the same time, the perfect Edward look. His body was healthy. Even though Edward barely left his apartment, he had remained fit and thin. Mainly because he had bought a treadmill rather than just taking a walk, because this way, if inspiration struck, he had easy access to a pen, paper, and piano.

Jasper himself knew why _he_ was lonely. It had something to do with tall, dark, and handsome by his side here. Jasper was a German Sheppard with history, and he was searching for someone else to share it with. When he was young, just barely a pup out of the womb, he had been adopted by a woman named Maria. She started out fine enough, until he was about two months old. Then everything changed. She started getting angry with him, hitting him, starving him. And worst of all, sending him into a cage with another dog, most-likely twice his size. He had to learn to defend and attack. He learned that if he managed to rough up the other dog more than it had him that he was fed a nice meal, and he got a whole day off from his beatings. Thankfully by the time that he was eight months old, the police had caught on to Maria's dog fights and abusive ways. He had been taken away to a shelter. It was there he and Edward first met. They had been together ever since. And now, two years later, it was time to add onto the family once more.

By the time the duo appeared at the park, Jasper was more determined than ever to find a mate for the both of them. It was a good thing that the weather was lovely, and that it was the weekend. There were tons of dogs out today, and a lot of women attached to the other side of the leashes.

Jasper jerked forward, eager to start his search.

Ten minutes later, Jasper was starting to get frustrated and a little down-put/ He had passed many fine looking dogs, and pretty women. Although they were all off-putting.

The first one was Jessica and Lauren. Jessica was a happy little Beagle, and Lauren had been a big bosomed blonde-haired woman. Jessica was too annoying for Jasper, always yipping about, talking all about her collar, or her fancy shampoo, or something silly along that lines. He considered dealing with it to let his human appreciate Lauren, but with the way she was looking at poor Edward, he quickly tugged his master away.

Then there was Tanya and Kate. A golden retriever and another blonde-haired woman. Edward seemed to get along with Tanya just fine, but Kate was indifferent to Jasper. She was too busy staring off at another Golden Retriever. Once again, Jasper dragged Edward away.

Angela and Rosalie seemed to be a good match physically. A white –haired poodle and a shy brown-haired woman. But it did have its draw backs. Like Jessica, Rosalie was vain. And like Kate, Rosalie was indifferent and cold towards Jasper. It took all of about thirty seconds for Jasper to learn their names and personalities before; once again, they were cast off.

Woman after woman, dog after dog, Jasper just continued to lead Edward on, barely even acknowledging other patrons of the park.

Edward was oblivious either way. He was too busy humming little notes, and rethinking lines. He wanted to get a new song down by the end of the week, and he wasn't very close to writing the opening notes.

Finally, after a few more moments of walking, they stopped at the edge of the pond, and sat, too tired to do much else. They both needed a break. Jasper from his search, and Edward from his song writing. They both just happened to look at their surroundings and their jaws dropped as they saw the most gorgeous sight in front of them.

Sitting daintily on a park bench not five yards from where the men were sitting, was a women Edward had never seen before. Her dark chocolate brown locks rolled down passed her shoulders, halfway down her back. She was studying a book carefully in front of her, her brown orbs absorbing the book. Her body was petite, yet curvy, and Edward loved the look of her long legs in the small pencil skirt and he couldn't help where his mind went.

Meanwhile, Jasper's tongue was hanging out at the little black-furred thing at the human's feet. Lounging on her back, she was by far the cutest thing he had ever seen. A small Chihuahua. Just what Jasper needed. Someone small, and beautiful, perfect for him to protect and love.

Luckily, the Chihuahua caught sight of him nearly at the same time. She cast him a knowing glance, and then looked up at his pet. A handsome enough man, he would do her pet fine. She looked up at her beautiful friend, and grinned evilly to herself. A plan was forming.

Without warning, the Chihuahua shot up from her perch, and ran straight toward Edward and Jasper—and the pond. With her wrist tied to her dog's leash, the woman had no choice but to be dragged along. Quickly trying to catch her balance, the woman ran with the dog, trying her hardest to keep up. Keeping into account the balance issues that the woman had, the Chihuahua stopped very suddenly at the edge of the lake. Having no choice in the matter, the human tripped over her dog, and headed straight for the pond.

Edward, having seen the whole thing, rushed to his damsel's help. Sloshing through the pond water, he tried to assist her up, her close sticking to her body, although, he tried extremely hard not to think of that, ore be jealous of the fabric. It got to hug her nice and tight like a second skin; oh what he wouldn't give…he snapped his thoughts off that train. He was supposed to be helping her! Not molesting her with his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Ma'am? That looked like it really hurt. Do you need a doctor? Or a trip to the hospital?" He couldn't stop rambling.

"No, no. I'm fine, I've had worse I just need—" At that moment she couldn't say another word. The person, who had the strong arms that helped her out of the pond, and the musical voice, also had the perfect face. She never wanted to stop staring.

And neither could Edward.

Without realizing it, they both started to move forward, their eyes on each others lips. Before they knew it, there they were, standing in a pond, dripping wet, arms wrapped around each other, and lips glued. And to top it all off, there sat there dogs. Jasper looked over at the Chihuahua, as she was looking at him. She winked.

Edward and Bella lay in each others arms, feet entangled in the sheets, stark naked. They had just woken up, and they were blushing unsure of what exactly to do. They had met yesterday at the park, and things had...continued from the pond, to the bedroom of one Edward Anthony. Jasper and Alice—the Chihuahua—had disappeared also; although the humans had a pretty good thought as to what they were up to.

Bella smiled up at the man she had only met the other day, but was willing to commit to already. But only if he was. Looking up into his eyes she searched, for what she was unsure. But what ever it was, for some reason she felt as if she found it, and smiled up at him. They spent a few minutes getting to know each other better, but it only a few minutes. Edward reasoned with himself that there was only so much time you could spend lying next to the woman of your dreams, especially while she was nice and naked. _Besides, _he continued_, we have the rest of our lives for words._ And with that, he smiled back at her, and pounced.


End file.
